


I'd die for you

by writer171105



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105
Summary: Ginny Weasley woke up on the morning of her 17th birthday and eagerly headed for her mirror."You know, if it came to it, I'd die for you, too."Ginny sighed. Her soulmate was so romantic.Hinny soulmate AU. Takes place after DH.*I own nothing but the plot. All images are not mine.*
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	I'd die for you

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this at 1 Am. Please forgive me for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy!

**I'd die for you**

Ginny Weasley woke up on the morning of her 17th birthday and eagerly headed for her mirror. 

It was the day she would get her soulmark. 

It was only two months after Voldemort's defeat.

All of her brothers had already received their marks, as she was the youngest, and Bill, Percy, George and Ron had already found their respective soulmates. 

Ginny _longed_ to find hers. 

Your soulmate was supposed to be someone you would have known for a long time. The actual marks were comprised of words you would one day speak to each other, although it was unclear exactly when. Her brother Ron had been friends with Hermione for 8 years, a year after they had gotten their marks, before they found out. 

The thing about the words was that no one could see them except the person they were on, and their soulmate once they found out. 

Gazing in the mirror, Ginny found hers. 

_"You know, if it came to it, I'd die for you, too."_

Ginny sighed. Her soulmate was _so_ romantic. 

**…::-::...**

Harry gazed down at his soulmark. 

_"Do you really mean that?"_

And wondered when on Earth he was going to find her. 

**…::-::...**

It was about a year later that Ron and Hermione got married. 

Only Harry and Ginny were nearby enough to hear the words whispered between them as they stood side by side. 

"I'd die for you" Ron whispered to his new wife. 

On impulse, Harry turned to Ginny, speaking quietly, "You know, if it came to it, I'd die for you, too." 

Ginny looked up at him abruptly in shock, "Do you really mean that?" 

Their marks burned, both sets becoming visible to the other on the backs of their left hands. They stared at each other, not quite sure what to do. 

"Ginny," Harry began, but was cut off. 

"Just shut up and kiss me," she replied, so he did as he was told with passion. 

**…::-::...**

They decided not to tell Mrs Weasley until after Ron and Hermione had left for their Honeymoon that evening, but that wasn't to say they weren't going to have a bit of fun with it. 

"Mum, can I speak to you for a moment?" 

"Of _course_ , dear," Mrs Weasley replied, following her only daughter up to her bedroom, "What seems to be the problem?" 

Ginny sat down on her bed, playing with the ends of her hair, nervously, "I- I found, my soulmate." 

Mrs Weasley stared at her before taking a seat besides her, feeling weak at the knees. 

"Who?" she asked. 

Ginny smiled slightly, "You know him, Mum, you've met him before. I _promise_ you'll be pleased when you find out!" 

Mrs Weasley chuckled slightly despite herself, "Well, how will I _know_ if you don't tell me?" 

"Try to guess," Ginny insisted. 

Molly wracked her brain. 

"Was he at the wedding today? Is that how you found out?" 

"Yes," Ginny replied, truthfully, her gaze flickering to where she knew Harry stood in the corner, hidden by his cloak. 

Molly thought hard, trying to remember all the boys who had been there that day. 

"Neville?" she suggested. 

"No." 

"Dean?" 

"No." 

"Seamus?" 

"No." 

Harry grinned, deciding it was time to reveal himself. 

He pulled off the cloak and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, "Honestly Mrs Weasley, am I _so_ hard to guess?" 

Molly Weasley turned abruptly and caught sight of Harry. It took a few moments for the meaning of his words to sink in, but as soon as they did, he was immediately embraced by the older woman, who had burst into tears of complete joy. 

Ginny sniggered at his misfortune. 

**…::-::...**

As soon as Hermione got back with Ron, she noticed the change in Ginny. 

"Who is it?" she demanded immediately. 

Ginny was flustered, "What?" 

"You've found your soulmate. Who is it?" 

Ginny looked down at her feet, trying not to catch Harry's eye as he greeted her brother. 

"Let's go to my room." 

**…::-::...**

Once they were there, with the door closed, Hermione spoke again, "Who is it?" 

"You'd never believe it." 

"I'm sure I will. Who?" 

There was a slight pause before Ginny spoke quietly, "Harry." 

Hermione stared at her for a moment before shouting, "I _knew_ it! What did he say?" 

"Well, we overheard what Ron whispered to you, we were standing next to each other, and Harry said, ' _You know, if it came to it, I'd die for you.'_ " 

Hermione's eyes lit up," And what did _you_ say?" 

" ' _Do you really mean that?'_ " 

Hermione squealed, embracing her in a hug, "I'm so _happy_ for you two. I always _knew_ you'd be perfect together." 

They talked for a little while longer, before Ron's enraged shouts could be heard from downstairs. 

" _Ginny_?! Your soulmate is _my_ little sister, Ginny?! Bloody _Hell_ , mate!" 

The two women looked at each other. 

"We should probably do something, before Ron rips Harry limb from limb." 

"Probably," Hermione agreed, "but Harry's the _Chosen One_ , remember? What's _Ron_ going to do to him?"

"Good point," Ginny mused, "Do you want to go watch then? "

Hermione smirked, " _Excellent_ idea."

As the pair ran down the stairs, Ginny thought over _how_ lucky she really was. She wouldn't trade Harry for the _world_ and, if it came to it, she'd die for _him_ too.


End file.
